Injustice: Ragna of the Rebellion
by deadhero15
Summary: Ragna the Bloodedge, a rebel that is now part of a war between two former allies turned into the greatest of foes. How will the wheel of destiny turned to his favor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Injustice: Ragna of the Rebellion**_

 _ **Chapter One:**_ _ **A Rebel**_

 _ **"I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universe. Some are just like our own...but for one or two significant events, exactly the same." - Lex Luthor.**_

 _ **Location: ?**_

A young man with white hair, in a red jacket, and carrying a slab of a blade, awakens to the sight of a city unlike his own time. "What...the...hell...?" The man asked weakly as he wipe the sand from his eyes before soldiers, in black armor, noticed and approached the man. "Who are you?!" One soldier asked while pointing his weapon, an assault rifle, at the head of the male. "Wait...you don't know who I am?" He thought aloud to the confusion of the soldier while he looked at the city's buildings and the strange statues. "Where are you from, citizen?" "Citizen?" The red coat asked. "...Where did you get that strange weapon?!" The second soldier questioned the man. "Sorry, I don't feel like telling you, now outta my way." The white haired outlaw mocked as he felt unease. "Is that so...You're under arrest in the name of the One Earth Regime as you appear to be a threat." The first soldier yelled as he and four other soldiers in black, each wielding slim clubs, attempt to subdue this mysterious person. "Really? Ugh, fine, looks like I have to kick some ass!" the man said as he ready his blade to slice through the soldiers nightsticks. "What the..Shoot HIM!" Their leader commanded before each of them were knocked out by a simple attack from the slab. "That was close...now, Ragna, how the hell did you get here?" The man asked himself as he walked away from the K.O. enemies.

 _ **Location: Outside of the gate of Kagutsuchi**_

 _ **Time: a few moments ago**_

"Damn it, now get outta of my way, Masked Freak!" Ragna demanded for his foe, who's wore white armor, to leave. "...I will kill you one day, Black Beast..." "...Don't you ever shut up?!" The red coat man questioned before feeling something coming from the gate, something different than what he has encounter before. "What is this energy?!" The masked man asked before starting to vanish by forces outside of his own. "We will meet again, Black Beast! For I, Hakumen will end your cursed existence!" Hakumen screamed before finally disappearing from the location. "...Tsk, damn bastard." Ragna sighed as he prepared to fight who or whatever on the other side before a strange human like being of energy in a green cape grabbed the man. "The hell!?" Ragna The Bloodedge screamed as he was sent to another world.

 _ **Present time:**_

"So, that green caped jackass grabbed me and brought me here, but why?" Ragna thought to himself until a portal appeared near him. "Huh?" The rebel asked himself as he hid behind the nearest building and watched as two figures fell from said portal and landed on the street. "What?..is this Metropolis?" The first man, who wore black and grey armor and a cowl with pointed ears, that resembled the ears of a bat, asked himself before the other, who appearance was that of a twisted clown with green hair, who wore a purple suit, rose laughing as he pressed a button on a handheld device, only for nothing to happened.

"...he? ...wait, WHAT!? WHY DOESN'T THIS WORK, THIS IS YOUR FAULT! DAMN IT!" The clown screamed at the armored man as he started to draw a gun. Ragna, realizing the gun's chamber cocked, knocked the jester to the ground"...Where did you and what are you wearing...?" The clown asked before being punched in the face. "...Who are you?" The other male questioned the red coated youth. "Ragna the Bloodedge, and what the hell is with that get up?" The outlaw rudely asked a large number of soldiers arrived. "It's Batman, the leader of the Insurgency, and the rebel, they must be working together, Kill them!" The soldiers commanded as they prepared their weapons to fire on the three outsiders."Shit." Ragna cursed before Batman demanded "We better leave, now!" as the costumed man smashed a smoke bomb onto the ground, blinding the soldiers in enough time for them to escaped with Ragna while the clown vanished from the scene as well.

 _ **Rooftop:**_

As the two landed on the rooftop, the dark knight released the outsider. "Thanks, but I have a number of questions to ask." Ragna said before realizing the the man was staring at the scene. "...So do I." Batman answered in his gruff voice as the two explained their situations to each other. "So, you don't know anything of this earth either, and from the sounds of it, you are not from this era." The detective thought aloud while Ragna tried to process the strangeness of the other earth. "Hell, I still trying to process the fact that your world is full of, what you call them, Meta-humans." Ragna thought as well but, he began to noticed the one similarity of his and this earth as he spotted two citizens of Metropolis being pushed into a vehicle for some simple graffiti. "..." Ragna stared as the Bloodedge began to flashback to his past. "What is it?" Batman asked. "Nothing." The youth said before asking. "Wait, what about that League you were talking about, where the hell are they?" Batman stayed quiet when he and Ragna noticed the statue of a man in a cape. "This is wrong...He couldn't have..." The detective thought to himself aloud, much to the rebel's confusion. "He?" Ragna rudely interrupt the thought. "Superman, a man with no weaknesses and enough power to save everyone, he took over this earth." This revelation somewhat caused fear in Ragna's mind as he could only think of the power that this man had.

 _ **...To be Continued!**_

 _ **Hello everyone, did you have a good Halloween? Anyway, I made this chapter for a new story a few months ago. It's a simple, Ragna enters the world of Injustice and has to find a way out, story. If this chapter does well, then I'll continue it. But it's mostly a fun story idea as I try to continue with Project Cross Universe, Kingdom Hearts 2: FES, and Long live the Power. Those three will be the stories with the main focus, but I might continue this one.**_

 _ **Oh, here some things I will point out about this one.**_

 _ **1: DLC Characters most likely make an appearance or refence.**_

 _ **2: Some Comic details/Deaths will be referenced.**_

 _ **3: Ragna will be the only Blazblue character that will appeared in this story but if I make a sequel (Most likely) then I might add a few more.**_

 _ **And Number 4:**_

 _ **The beginning takes place before the end of the first Blazblue! (Calamity Trigger)**_

 _ **So any who, review and enjoy, also suggest some story ideas you would like to see, but it's not a Harem. K?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Bane attacks!**_

 _ **Sometime later...**_

After the soldiers left the area, Ragna and Batman climbed down from the rooftop and into a back alley. "So, what now?" The younger male questioned his strange ally.

"For now, I have to find the Joker." Batman answered in his rough voice.

"What, oh you mean that clown? Who or what is he?" Ragna asked as he repaired his mechanical arm that held the Azure Grimore: Blazblue.

"He is a monster that only knows how to spread chaos. As for you, stay out of trouble." The Dark Knight answered the youth while quickly glaceing at the strange device.

"I can see that, wait, what the hell did...!?" As the words left his mouth, Batman vanished. "Damn it, another freakin'..." The man cursed to himself as he explored the city while trying his best to keep a low profile. Not knowing he was being watched by someone hidden in the shadows.

"...Bruce, it's me, I've found the other Batman, but he's going after his world's Joker, however, he was talking to another Meta-Human. I'll follow the other one for now.." The mysterious person answered through a communaction device on her gloved wrist as she continued following Ragna.

As Ragna explored the city, The outlaw couldn't escaped the fact of how the Regime treat their civilians. "Damn it, they're just like those NOL bastards that..." The outlaw thought to himself before thinking about his own past. "Jin, Saya..." However, after he spoke the names of his brother and sister, Ragna sensed his female pursuer.

"Hey, I know you're there, just come out or I'll kick your ass." The rebel spoke aloud as his stalker jumped in front of him, revealing to be a young woman wearing similar armor to batman, with mild alternations and her red hair was out from the back of her own custom made mask.

"Hey, no need for threats." The woman answered as Ragna sighed in frustastion.

"Another Bat person, what is up with you guys, are you in some kind of messed up family or something?" The Bloodedge questioned rudely.

"Um...kinda...wait, where are you going?" She questioned the white haired male as he began to walked away.

"Just finding my way back home, unless you have something I want, get the hell out of my damn way." Ragna explained in a crude tone of voice before the Bat-girl ran in front of him.

"Will you listen to me for a damn second?" the red head attempt to grabbed him.

"No." Ragna simply answered as the girl dodged a slash from the slab of a sword. The girl in the bat armor evaded in the nick of time as she prepare for battle.

"Damn it, I wasn't looking for a fight, you idiot!" The woman cursed as she attempt to kicked his face, only for the attack to be blocked by Ragna's human hand.

"What the hell, what with your legs, are they a grimore or some shit?" Ragna questioned the woman as he shook the pain from his hand. This question confused the girl.

"Grimore, wait, Magic?" She thought aloud, until Ragna attempt to charged at her with purple flames surrounding his hand. The girl's left arm was hit but she still ready herself for a fight.

"So, you're a magic user that won't listen unless I kick your sorry ass? Just great." The young woman said in an scractitic tone.

"Damn it, you're as bad as the rabbit with the insults.." The outlaw muttered sighed as he too prepared to fight.

However, before their battle could start, more Regime troops arrived with a commander, that was a muscle build monster of a man, wearing a black and white mask with green liquid filled tubes and torn orange prisoner pants.

"So, it appears we've found Batgirl and the other rebel. Capture them, Superman wants them alive!" The man spoke in a heavy accent as his henchmen surround the duo.

"Great, another freak." The white hair man thought aloud before Batgirl thought a similar thought.

"Bane, great..."

"Capture them!" Bane commanded as the soldiers attempt to subdue the two. As one of the troops charged at the redhead, she counter by tossing him at Ragna. As the Bloodedge knocked down the soldier, he realized the girl's plan.

"Heh, looks like we're on the same team for now. Let's beat the shit out of them, then you answer my questions, got it?" The man demanded as he ready his blade.

"Fine, but don't kill them!" Batgirl commanded much to the surprise of the outlaw.

"Tsk, I guess you freaks don't kill unless you have to, fine, I'll just kick their asses!" Ragna answered as he stabbed his blade through the soft of the earth, before attacking the soldiers.

"Take this!" One soldier screamed as he threw a smoke bomb, blinding the blood-edge.

"Shit, can't see!" Ragna screamed as the smoke damaged his eyes, Not noticing the soldiers surrounding him and preparing to open fire with assault rifles.

Batgirl, upon noticing this, thought to herself. "No, he will be killed!" However, before she could attack the troops, Bane got in her way and attempt to prevent her from helping her strange ally.

"No, you will fight me!" Bane's voice echoed through the area as the monster threw the young woman into a brick wall and held her by the back of her neck, forcing the girl to watch as Ragna will be killed by gunfire. "Fire!" He commanded for his henchmen to shoot at the smoke cloud.

After the soldiers fired their weapons on Ragna, the smoke cleared and the outlaw had little to no damage on him, as well as a strange violet colored aura around himself. "No way!" One soldier cried out as he was punched in the face by the white haired man.

"He's not dead!" The others cried out as they attempt to clubbed him with their electric nightsticks, only for the meta-human to jumped and slammed his fist to the concrete causing a wave of purple flames to send the soldiers flying.

"El Diablo..." The masked man said with some fear and strangely some wonder as he threw Batgirl into some trash cans and prepare to fight the shorter man.

"What the hell you want?" Ragna rudely questioned the giant. Bane activated his control panel to pumped the drug, Venom, into his body.

"This drug, it gives me strength to rival the strongest of warriors. It will allow me to break you!" Bane screamed as he prepare to completely destroy the outsider.

 _ **To Be Continued!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three:**_

 _ **Origins**_

"Barbara! Are you alright?! Barbara?!" The voice of Bat girl's mentor echoed in the young woman's ear as she rose from the piles of trash bags and garbage. Brushing chucks of trash, Barbara answered the voice that continued to ringed in her ear.

"Y-Yeah, never been better..." She answered before stopping as she noticed the strange energy manifesting from Ragna's body.

"Bruce...You're not calling just about me, right?" The super heroine asked as Ragna charged at Bane.

"Yes. My computer sensed a source of power that rivals Clark's." The voice named Bruce asked.

"It's coming from him." Batgirl explained as she could only stared at the impressive power that the rebel held back from others. This foreign magical power that could either change their torn world or destroy it completely.

"Time to die, El Diablo." Bane exclaimed proudly as he began to charge.

"Afraid not." Were the only words Ragna said as he easily dodged the attack with ease.

"You may have the power of magic, however, you're no kryptonian. " The villain said as he attempt to back hand the smaller man.

Usually, the attack wouldn't be hard to dodge but the strangeness of Bane's comment caught the white haired man off guard.

"The hell is a kry...gahhh!" Ragna screamed in pain as the simple attack caused the outlaw to land next to his signature weapon.

"Shit...That really freakin' hurt." Ragna thought aloud as giant slowly walked towards the outlaw.

"Time to finished off your pride, El Diablo." The man spoke loudly as Bane activated his three tubes of Venom from his device.

Batgirl, who has been following the two during the fight from the rooftops, yells. "Aim for his tubes, if he can't dose himself with Venom, he'll run out of strength!"

Bane, ignoring the words of the disguised Barbara Gordon, grabbed the rebel, preparing to break the spine of Ragna, not realizing the red coat man's left hand still holding his large blade as it transformed into a scythe and slashing through the four tubes connected to his mask, without even touching Bane's neck.

"What have you done?!" Bane screamed in agony as Ragna landed on his feet.

"Huh, that actually worked." The rebel thought aloud.

As Bane's Venom ran out from the tubes, he attempt to finish off Ragna by focusing what little strength into one charge. "I will kill you here!" The giant screamed, no longer caring about how little of the drug he had left in his veins.

However, before Bane's attempt to murder this otherworlder could happened, a portal appeared between the two, causing the man to stop in his tracks as a red skinned woman with black hair and wearing a large feather violet colored cloak stepped out of the dark portal.

"Bane, we must see the High Councillor, we have a greater threat than this rebel." she explained to the gaint. Bane looked at Ragna, thinking about completely finishing him off and capturing Batgirl, however the Venom Junkie knew better than to act alone.

"I will return, hombre en rojo." The goon promised as he vanished into a portal. As the female began to walk into the same magic portal, she stared at Ragna and explained coldly.

"My father's power outmatches your's, young demon."

Ragna was confused, but was more pissed that he was forced into a fight with some demon girl's father without saying anything. "What? I'll kicked his and your sorry...HEY!" Ragna screamed at the mysterious cloaked girl as she stepped into the portal.

"Damn it, what's her freakin problem?" The white haired rebel questioned aloud before Batgirl approached him, warning the outlaw.

"We're not safe here, let's get out of the streets before more of his goons come after us." The red head dragged Ragna by his arm into a part of Metropolis that was condemnd.

 _ **Few minutes later as the day became night.**_

"Whew, any longer then we would've been caught." The girl explained as she and her new ally arrived on the roof of a run-down building.

"Yeah, anyway, care to explain?" Ragna rudely questioned Batgirl as he sat in on the floor, resting

"Explain? Oh right..." The young woman explained as she remove the cowl that covered her face, revealing her face to the rebel.

"Five years ago, the crazed bastard, Joker, succeed in his plan to break the world's greatest hero. The leader of the regime, Clark Kent..." She was interrupted by the man with white hair.

"Wait, I thought his name was..."

"Superman? No, That's was his alter ego when he was someone to look up to, now the man is just a monster..anyway...The Joker planned a series of events, Kidnapping Clark's wife, Lois Lane. Using fear gas from the villain Scarecrow, the man of steel attacked Lois, believing she was the creature Doomsday, killing her in the process."

"..Damn..." Ragna could only say in shocked before the girl continued with her tragic story.

"Yeah, but it gets worse...The Joker panted a Nuclear Bomb in the city we're in that was linked to Lois' heart. With her death, it activated, killing millions, including some of my friends." The young woman sadly explained.

"The hell? It just took five years to rebuild all of this?"

"Of course."

"So anyway, did the clown get away with it?" The man questioned before Batgirl shook her head before continuing.

"No, as he was being interrigated by my boss, Clark arrived and delivered a killing blow to the clown."

"Whew, for a...Wait a second, how did that bastard came back to life?" The confused outlaw asked.

"...I guess I should explain that, after years of fighting the Reigme, my boss found a way to send other versions of this earth's former heroes, from another earth here to help us."

"Huh...?"

"It's kinda hard to explain, but there are other versions of earth, some where the Justice League is still established, others that are like yours."

This surprised the rebel inside but still remained calm on the outside before asking. "Alright, I think I understand...I have a feeling that your boss is your world's version of what's his name...Batmite?"

"You mean Batman?"

"Yeah, and I guessing that you want me to meet him?" The bloodedge asked the female sidekick of the Dark Knight as she stared out a window, keeping an eye out for any enemies.

"Correct."

"Well, I am not really interested but I guess I have no choice in this matter. Am I correct?" The blood edge asked as he slowly rose from his chair.

"Afraid so." Batgirl answered quickly before Ragna cursed underneath his breath.

"Shit."

"Anyway, we might want get out of here, it won't be long until the Regime sweep the entire city." Barbara explained.

"Alright, let's go, the faster I meet the other Bat guy, the faster I get home." Ragna answered as he finally begin to leave the building.

"Wait, Do you even know where you're going?"

"Shit...I guess I'll follow you then..." Ragna answered in a mocking tone.

"...Are you really trying to piss me off?" Batgirl asked in a humorous tone as she pushed a command a hidden switch, activating a hidden door.

While following the young heroine, Ragna's mind began to pondered. "Other earths? Maybe there's one that nothing happened to Saya. Jin, Saya, and I might have never meet that monster that..." This thought haunt the Bloodedge for at least a hour or two , causing him to remain quiet as the duo before Batgirl noticed his concern and sudden silence.

"Hey, you alright, Ragna?" The heroine asked her new ally.

"Kinda, the different earths thing is still freaking me out."

"Yeah, that's understandable. I mean it weird that more than one earth is out there, with another you that might be a better person or some kind of monster. Just don't think about it hard enough and you'll be fine." The young woman comfort the outlaw before entering the base of the rebellion.

"So, you're the man that Barbara found." The other version of Batman appeared from the shadows revealing a heavy armored version of the man he meet mere hours ago.

"Yeah, anyway, the hell you want from me?" the Bloodedge asked rudely before a field of magic surrounded him.

"What is this crap?"

"Stay calm, I had Zatanna scanned your life force and mind to see if you're a threat." Batman explained as a woman wearing a Vegas magician's outfit arrived.

"He's clear, Bruce." The woman answered as the magic faded away, freeing the Outlaw.

"Alright then, I'm guessing that you want me to help you guys defeat the dictator, huh?"

"Yes." Bruce answered the question before the white haired male answered with a rude comment.

"Well, why should I, I mean I can take most of you superheroes down with a single finger and leave this hellhole without a second thought."

"Ragna, I can tell you're a trouble soul." Zatanna explained much to his annoyance.

"Oh, how could you tell? The fact that everyone here is a costume wearing freak or that there are worse worlds than mine?" The white haired male asked in a sacrastic tone of voice.

"No, when I scanned your mind I saw a tragic event happened in your childhood."

"...Wait, you saw my memories? So I take it you want me to tell everyone here what caused this?" Ragna questioned the magician as he removed his coat, revealing his right arm to be a mechanic prosthetic.

This revelation surprised the group of rebels. Zantanna, however, remained calm has she nodded to answered the blood edge.

"...Fine...However, I do not want you or anyone looking my memories anymore, Got it!?"

"We understand Ragna." Batgirl calmed her new ally.

Ragna explained the events that transpired in both his life and his world for the three insurgents. The black beast destroying almost everything on earth, the original Bloodedge keeping the beast at bay for a year until the seven heroes stopped the monster, the Nol and their constant control over the earth, and even his family, Jubei, Rachael Alucard, until finally finishing with his fight against his earth's one government, As well the year he left of 2199 AD.

"You're from the 22nd century?" Batgirl asked the young man.

"More like the 23rd, just one year off." Ragna explained as most of batman's rebellion was shocked. The only one that hid his emotions was Batman, who was in thought of his own past, the event that changed young Bruce Wayne into the dark knight of Gotham.

Before anyone else could speak, a soldier of the Insurgency arrived and said this. "Leader, the others are here. Should I have them wait anymore?"

"No, we will be there. Ragna, please, Join us, we have very different worlds, however, since the Regime knows of you, your world will be in danger as well." The other Batman explained as the rebel had the same thought as well.

"...Damn it...Fine, I'll join for now, but anyone here decides to screw with me, then they're dead." Ragna answered.

Batgirl quietly said. "Thank you." under her breath as the duo of Batman and Ragna entered another room in the headquarters. With some more costumed heroes, each with different appearances from Batman's.

"Batman, about time you showed up, can you explained what's going on?" The man with blonde hair and in a green version of robin hood's tights asked his darker counterpart.

"I, too, would like to know." A woman with great beauty and strength, wearing pants and top of the colors of white, red, and blue, chimed in before another man in green noticed the red coat ally of batman.

"Ummm...who's this guy?" The man asked as he began to float with the help of an aura of green radiating from his hand, more exactly his ring finger.

"Hey, I should be asking you freaks that." Ragna mocked much to the green man's annoyance.

"You're more of the freak here than us, pal." The archer explained but didn't meant any harm as he threw an apple into the air, and shot it with his bow.

"His name is Ragna the Bloodedge, he is from another earth like you three, however, at the same time, not from this universe." The armored version of the dark knight explained.

"That would explained the fact that I've never seen a meta-human like him before." The woman thought aloud before Bruce introduced the other earth's version of these heroes to the blood edge.

"This is Wonder Woman, an powerful Amazon from the island of Themyscira."

"Please to meet you." The woman answered as she extend her hand to shake his.

"Yeah, sure." Ragna answered coldly, not really interested in shaking hands with a stranger.

Then the robin hood look alike got up, and introduced himself."I'm Oliver Queen, also known as Green Arrow, and get this, this world's version of me is dead."

"Well, that makes things easier to tell who's who." The blood edge thought aloud much to the cringe of Green Arrow.

"Nice joke, red coat."

"I'm kinda serious, I don't want to fight the guy who's on my side." Ragna replied until finally, the man floating asked.

"I am sensing great anger from you, you're not a Red Lantern are you?"

"What the hell does a red lamp have to do with me?"

"...Nope, just a strange person. Anyway, I'm Hal Jordan, A Green Lantern, think of a police force if you will." Hal explained to clear things up with Ragna, however, Ragna only slightly understood the concept.

"Ok, but why the name Lantern?"

Hal quickly summoned his power core, which has the shape of an old lantern. "Ah, that's why...anyway, are waiting for anyone else?"

"Just two more." Batman answered before a blonde haired man in an orange shirt made of gil like armor, and green pants appeared from a portal.

"Arthur!" Wonder Woman exclaimed as he rose to his feet.

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get here!?" Ragna questioned the strange ocean man.

"I am Arthur Curry, known to mortals as Aquaman. Who dares to ask so rudely?"

This annoyed Ragna. "Me, and what's with the attitude?!"

"Attitude? I am the King of Atlantis, so speak with respect, Whelp!"

"Hey, cut it out you two, we are a team!" Green Arrow and Hal attempt to hold back Ragna.

"Well, I haven't know of you to pick random strangers, Bruce. Why is this man here?" The amazon asked the other version of Batman. The Dark Knight explain to everyone, that Ragna took down a large group of Regime soldiers without breaking a sweat.

"Interesting. If he is as powerful as you say. Then why hasn't he defeated this High Councilor and his minions?"

"Because he is not from this world." A voice echoed as a bald man in a businuess suit arrived.

"Eh, who are..."

"Lex Luthor? Why are you here?" Aquaman asked for his group.

"You guys know each other?" The blood edge asked.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Mad Love.**_

As everyone but Ragna prepared to attack the bald male, this world's dark knight stopped the other earth's Meta Humans. "He's on our side." Batman explained.

"Wait, seriously, who the hell is this cue-ball?" Ragna asked,

"My name, as you can tell is, Lex Luthor, a business man. In their earth, I've tried countless times to defeat Superman and the Justice League."

"So, what's different?" Green Arrow questioned while pointing his arrow at the business man before Batman answers the hero's question.

"Unlike your earth, this Lex has never fought the league and, in the public eye, a major supporter of Superman."

"So what, he is basically buddies buddies with the dictator?" The blood edge was concern but remained in his calm yet irradiated state.

"Again, in the public eye I am, however, I have been supporting the Rebellion behind the man of steel's back...And from what Bruce told me, you're the strange other world's hero that in theory could destroy the entire regime in mere hours, aren't you?" Lex asked in a humorous tone before continuing.

"Anyway, We brought the heroes from the other earth for a single reason, now Bruce, if you will."

Batman nodded as he began to speak "A few years ago, this earth's heroes and I made a weapon to stop Superman from going rouge...However, when the Regime rose in power, most of earth's heroes have either join him out of fear or lost sight and believed Kent to be right..."

"Wait, the only reason you have them here to opened some stupid weapon case?" Ragna commented on this part of Batman's plan.

"Yes, when we sealed the weapon, we each used some of our DNA to keep it locked."

"Okay...If I could asked, what is this weapon?"

"...A piece of Kryptonite." Diana thought aloud much to the surprise of the other heroes and the confusion of the white haired outlaw.

"...The hell is Kryptonite?"

Ragna's question was quickly answered in a humorous tone by the star city protector.

"Well, it's what makes Superman not so super."

"Huh? ohh...I get it, makes him weak as a normal human, am I right?"

"In a way, yeah." Oliver answered the red coat before commenting on the strangeness of the current situation. "I know this isn't the same Superman that we have back home. But it feel weird to attack him this way, Plus why just us, don't you have anyone that could defeat him, hell, your version of me must have some..."

"..."

"..."

The awkward silence made it clear.

"Oh shit..." Green Arrow whispered as it became clear to everyone.

Their earth's Oliver Queen was killed.

 _ **MEANWHILE in this earth's Fortress of Solitude.**_

As the leader of the Regime is creating a device, a woman with similar features to Diana Prince, wearing a strange gown, walked towards the mentally unstable dictator.

"Clark, what are you creating?"

"It's a collar designed to control Doomsday, I just have a bad feeling that the Insurgency could find a way to use him against me...I really don't find meeting death again appealing.."

"Make sense. How about we talk for a bi..." She began to asked but was quickly interrupted by the man.

"Sorry, not tonight." Clark could sensed the disappointment she had before she asked.

"...Are you really comfortable about this?"

"Yes I am, Diana..."

"I mean I am not trying to...Never mind. We'll talk later..." This world's wonder woman said quietly to where only The High Councillor could hear before the two were interrupted once more by this earth's Hal Jordan and Bane.

"Yellow Lantern here, as well as Bane for some reason." Hal said as he and the former super villain entered the room.

"Hal. wait, why is Bane here, what happened?" The man of Steel asked before the former guardian of the Green Lantern Corps began to explained his fight against their heroic duplicates.

"My god...Find them before they could attack." Diana commanded before Bane spoke up.

"My leader, Another off world has arrive as well."

"What?" This brought the last son of Krypton's attention to Bane's words.

"This man in red, he had powers unlike any of our own." The man who once broke the bat seemed to be afraid as he explained the existence of Ragna.

"...Could he be a Krypton?" Diana asked before Bane answered in fear

"No...he was a devil from elsewhere."

This concerned the once hero as Clark could tell from both otherworldly experiences and his own deal with this earth's devil, that magic users could cause him some trouble.

"Magic. Should have known...Tell me, is he working for Batman?"

 _ **Back in Gotham...**_

"Hmm...Tell me my friend...What possibilities could have caused this...amazingly strange world? Nuclear? End of the League...How bout a lot of deaths and laughs?" The clown prince of crime asked the dead body of the one earth's regime's soldier while driving the dead soldier's vehicle.

"I don't know, J-man, but Red coat appeared to be confused too." The Joker pretend that the body could speak as the clown thought back to the sudden appearance of Ragna.

"Oh, right, that guy...Hmm...Should put a smile on that sourpuss' face later...Anyway, I wonder how the old gang is these days..."

As he stopped the car in front of an unsavory alley. The Joker jumped out of the vehicle and stared at the graffiti that honors the evil monster.

"So, it appears that this earth's version of me is dead...How sad..."

However, as the Clown attempts to mourn his other world's self's death, a train above the streets blew it's horn, catching the attention of the Clown. Causing him to see his arch enemy diving towards him.

"All I need is one...Good...KICK!" The villain yelled as he kicked his earth's Batman in the head, knocking him down."...And he's down! Kinda of anticlimactic huh?"

After saying this he noticed his enemy is barely able to stand up. "Oh, what's wrong Bats? Feeling under the weather?"

"..." The Dark Knight could barely speak as he fainted.

"Hmm...Must be worn out by this other earth...Might as well to Put a smile on his face!"

However, before the clown could used his Joker venom on his long time foe, The clown price noticed two other former heroes. The yellow Lantern, and Hawk-girl, a woman with bird wings and carrying a mace noticed the knocked out Batman.

Acting quickly, the purple clan villain hid from the duo as Hawk-girl grabbed The Dark Knight while Yellow Lantern used his ring to contact their leader.

"Superman, we got him."

The ring echoed the voice of the leader. "Good, bring him to Stryker's Island."

"Understood. Let's go Hawk-girl." This earth's Hal commanded as they flew off.

"Heheheha...What a turn of events..." The Joker laughed quietly before turning around to see a gun pointed at his face.

"Stay right there, you creep!" A woman's voice demanded as the Joker realized who was behind the trigger.

"Eh. Harley?"

"It's Harleen...And let me guess, another Joker cosplayer? You would think people wouldn't be this stupid."

"Stupid? Me? No no no...I think of myself as an Alpha dog.." The clown said as he knocked the rifle out of the woman's hands. This caused Harleen to pull out a baseball bat to blocked the crowbar that the Joker pulled out after knocking the gun out of the girl's hand.

"Damn it...You desecrate his memory as a sick joke?!" The former sidekick of Joker screamed before being punched in the face by her former crush.

"Now do you remember? The way I loved you?"

"No way, you're...you're...PUDDIN'!" She screamed like a schoolgirl as Harley attempted to smoother her love with kisses, much to the Joker's dismay.

"Now, Now, Now, with that out of the way, tell me all that happened."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _ **hey Everyone, DH15 here, anyway, I been putting off chapters for a bit, so here's a new one. Also, Sorry for making the fights longer, But I really don't feel like having Harley Quinn getting beaten up by the Joker. Anyhow, I might published two polls in a bit,with these two questions for thought, and yes they are part of this fanfic and a possible sequel. Read and review and have an awesome day! (P.S. I left a reference to the Neil Gaiman's Sandman here...Should be obvious but tell me if you like it!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five:**_

 _ **Dark Knight and White Void Captured!**_

 _ **Stryker's Island..**_

As the duo of Superman and Wonder Woman entered the Meta-Human prison, The soldiers that gaurd the island bow to duo, with either respect or at worst, fear.

"How are the other prisoners?" This world's Diana asked one of the guards, who rose from bowing as the uniformed goon explained two of the most bothersome inmates.

"Zod and Lobo has been taken down to their own cell block, with enough red Krytonite to keep Zod in a weaken state, The cell that holds Lobo will keep him busy for a good year or two before he will try to escape. If that happens, we will execute him on sight."

"Good, how about Hal? Has he finished taking Batman's gear?" She questioned again as the soldier joined the duo's walk to the supposed leader of the rebellion.

"Yes." The lone soldier answered as the three past through a majority of villains that the regime has capture.

"Very well, you are dismissed." Clark commanded as they arrived at the cell that held Bruce Wayne. The soldier nodded as he quickly left the leader and his ally to interrogate their former ally. "We have arrived, open the cell, Hal."

Hal opened the cell door for the two to entered. After entering, the High Councillor used his X-ray vision to check for any threats, while Wonder Woman comments on their foe's capture. "Good job, Hal. It's impressive that you and Hawkgirl caught him so..."

"It's not him." Superman interrupted.

"What? How can you tell?" Hal asked before Clark explained.

"His vitals are different, he is at least shaken by..." The man of steel thought for a second before asking the other earth's Dark Knight. "You're from the other earth...Why are you here?"

Before Batman could answered, however, an alarm went off.

"What the...?!" Hal screamed in surprise as the High Councillor sent the duo to check the status of the prison while he continued his interrogation of the Gotham City Protector from the other earth.

 _ **At the entrance of Stryker's Island**_...

"What on earth?!" The Yellow Lantern yelled as he saw the countless bodies of defeated Regime soldiers.

"What happened?!" Wonder Woman asked a barely alive soldier. As the soldier shook from both injuries and fear, he only pointed to the door that leads to the cell block before passing away.

"N-No!" A soldier screamed as he ran to the control panel to close the gate to the cell block. "Get me away from him!"After crying out this, the soldier ran to the other gate, passing both the two former heroes.

"Hal, is that the cell block that holds..."

"Yeah, Zod and Lobo...But none of the soldiers had any fear of them..Who or whatever is in there, they're not good news." The yellow agent of fear answered the question that Diana had before someone or thing opened the doors.

"Here they come!" Wonder Woman yelled before the body of the pale skinned Bounty hunter crashed into the wall behind the former heroes."By the gods...Hal, check on them, I'm going in!" She commanded as the princess of the Amazons prepared herself for battle against the mysterious her stance ready, she ran into the Cell Block, only to see countless bodies of both the meta human inmates and their Jailers defeated.

"Athena...This appears to be a war-zone...No, a massacre..." The lover of the High Councillor thought to herself before noticing the barely alive body of the bald Kryptonian Warlord leaning against a wall. "Zod? What happened here?!" Diana questioned the villain.

In a raspy voice, Zod answered in between pants of air. "A man in white armour...he showed no mercy...His magic blade could even defeat...Kal' el...Beware...of the White...Void..." After warning the Amazon, he fell onto the floor, taking his last breath.

"He's dead..." She thought to herself before noticing the shine of a blade reflecting off on a single ceiling light while the assailant hides in the shadows. "Who are you, In the name of the Regime, answer me!" Wonder Woman demanded as the man finally showed himself to be a strange combination of pure white Cybernetic armor with what appears to be red eyes on his shoulder pads, and a darken traditional samurai hamaka underneath his equipment.

"So...You choose to follow me...even if it means your own death." He said coldly as he drew a over sized katana that is at least his own length, and pointed the edge at the heroine. As Diana prepared herself, she saw the Cyborg's mask which had no face but two horns.

"What are you?" She questioned the strange creature, while doing her best to remain calm. However, after speaking these words, the man charged at her. Diana, acting quickly, blocked his katana with her short sword.

"You and this dictatorship are the wickedness that control this earth, I am here to vanquish it!" The white cyborg yelled as the two combatants continued to exchange blows.

Wonder Woman was able to block a good majority of the killer's attacks but still managed to have some damage on her. "We are the ones that keep the earth safe from monsters like the Joker!"

"I know not of this clown, however, if you stand in my way, then I will kill you. I am Hakumen, the end has come for you!" The cyborg yelled with enough hate to scare any human.

Her rationality left her mind, as Wonder Woman's Amazon Pride took over her from the thoughts of death she once held. "I'm not afraid of some armored bastard!" She screamed as her sword managed to slashed across Hakumen's chest.

This managed to surprise the Cyborg. "..Interesting...However, I don't have any wishes for death either, Woman!" He commented as the cyborg attempt to finished off the former Heroine.

"Hey pal! It's rude to attack an unexpected amazon!" The voice of Hal said in a mocking tone as he managed to capture the mysterious enemy.

"What! I can not move!?"

"Good job again, Hal..." Diana began to thank him before noticing the Yellow Lantern's struggle with the enemy.

"Yeah, might want to hurry before he breaks free! Just knock him out and we'll put him in a cell!"

"Or we could kill him before he could do anymore harm..." Wonder Woman thought aloud as she picked up her blade, preparing to kill the strange creature of science and magic, but then, Clark's voice echoed out from behind the former heroes.

"Hal, knock him out!"

"Got it!" Hal answered as he quickly used some of his power to cause Hakumen to fall to the powers of the Yellow Lantern's ring.

"I want him alive! for now...I feel like he might know of our otherworldly problem with the Red Devil that Bane spoke of.."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE...!**_

 _ **DH HERE! Anyway, I had a poll asking if we should have other characters from Blazblue in the story. Only one person voted, but hey, it's enough for me to add Hakumen in the story...I hope I've did the White Void some justice as well as the story of Injustice. But anyway, I have not read the comics, so some details, such as Zod appearing the sequel's comics, might or might not happened. Anyway, enjoy, review, and help in anyway you can...Thanks again, and see you guys and girls next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six:**_

 _ **Clown vs Ninja**_

 _ **During this time at Arkham Asylum..**_

"JOKER! JOKER! JOKER!" A crowd of lowly thugs and criminals cheered as the clown price jumped up on a platform.

"AH, it feels so damn good to be respected by my peers!" Joker happily exclaimed as he finished his so called 'repairs' to the Asylum that once held this earth's versions of Gotham's deadliest criminals.

"Well, let's see. If this earth's Joker planted a Nuke in Metropolis and caused all of this chaos...Then I'll just have to one up him. With these Pills that Harley supplied to us, we will take down the Regime and start some Anarchy, with me being, Emperor Joker! **THAT'S RIGHT BOYS AND GIRLS, WE ARE GONNA TO RULE THE WORLD!** " The clown laughed loudly after swallowing the pill while his goons continued to cheered his name.

However, their celebration was cut short as a group of soldiers and the two commanders, Hawk girl and a young man with long brown hair and wearing black mask and armor with a red bird symbol.

"Nightwing here, we have found the remaining members of the Joker gang and the other earth's version of the bastard..." The youth explained on his commutator as he and his ally prepared to capture or kill the goons and their leader.

"Shoot him!" Hawk-girl command the troops to kill the Joker as all of their soldiers aimed their guns at the clown prince first and fired. Through the bullets hit their target, the Joker managed to survived with barely any injuries.

"Heheheha, it works!" The villain cheerfully giggled before being grabbed by Hawkgirl and sent flying.

 _ **Meanwhile in another room as the chaos ensues...**_

"Oh man...Looks like we gonna need some help..." Harley thought to herself as she pressed down on her commutator to summon her other allies for help. After pressing the button, however, a portal opened.

"What the...?!" The young woman asked herself before another off-worlder stepped out of the teleporter.

"Where am I!?" A tall man with spiky swift slightly long brown hair, amber eyes and x-shaped scar across his face, wearing what could be described as a dark green ninja outfit with a red scarf as well as carrying a oversize nail.

 _ **Back to Joker...**_

As the two fighters were in the sky, the Joker quickly threw acid into the eyes, causing the former heroine to dropped the clown. "Good thing I've took the pill..." The criminal thought aloud as he regained his balance after the fall.

"That won't save you from long, monster.." The winged woman told the villain as they battle.

As the Joker quickly dodged the mace of the former super-heroine. Hawkgirl flew at the clown, tossing him into a wall. "Where are the rest of the offworlders?!" The woman questioned the insane criminal.

"Well, let me see, Nightwing is here and you are about to die, My little bird brain!" He laughed once more as he headbutt Hawkgirl and threw a gift box fulled of explosive plastic teeth, causing the heroine to stagger a bit before beating her with a crowbar, knocking her out.

"Now, time for my prize.." his wicked laughed as the clown approached the winged meta-human only to be punched from behind by the ninja.

"Freeze there, villain!" The other worldly ninja demanded as he began to fight the Joker to both the surprise of Nightwing and the Joker.

"Oh what, another off-worlder, but this one is a weirdo?!" The prince of Crime asked loudly before the supposedly Ninja began to speech.

"I will not allow an evil-doer to kill a downed foe, for I, Bang Shishigami. Will fight for this woman!"

Nightwing attempt to attack the warrior from the shadows, only to be stopped by Harley for some reason. "I can't let you do that, Pal!" The female former criminal yelled as she prevented the former ally of Bruce Wayne from intervening.

"At a girl, Harley. Now let me take care of Samurai boy here!" Joker exclaimed much to the frustration of Bang.

"I am no samurai! I am a great shinobi from Ikaruga! Do so to remember this, Villain!

This somewhat weirded out the clown. "Okay...If you say so..." After saying this, the evil clown kicked the shinobi across the room, thus beginning their battle.

"Take this!" Bang screamed throwing a small group of nails at the criminal to stun him but it only slightly slowed down the Joker.

"Oh, nails. Is that all you got?"

"Far from it!" Bang screamed as he dashed through the sky with ease as the ninja appeared behind the clown and began to pummel him.

As the Joker was being punched, the villain used a joy buzzer with enough voltage to kill a normal human being and grabbed the fist of the shinobi to shock him. To the genocidal clown's surprise, this only stunned Bang for a mere second. "Coward!" The ninja screamed as he noticed his foe has slide behind the off-worlder.

"Just enough time to escape and pound you with this!" Joker cheered as he pulled out a crowbar and attacked Bang with enough force to caught the Shinobi off guard. "Damn, he's tougher then his get up looks!" The clown was surprised as Ikaruga native rose from the floor.

"I will not fall so easily to your cheap tricks!" Bang exclaimed as his eyes lit up with what can be described as pride and rage. After saying this, the naive male dashed at the Joker, and grabbed the villain before jumping into the air and slamming the two into a crater on the floor of the Asylum.

"Ughh...you're good, boy! But not good enough to keep up...with the Bat!" Joker struggle to stay on his feet as he aimed a gun at the ninja.

As this happened, Harley managed to defeat Nightwing. "Whoa...Hope they got the signal..." the girl thought to herself before the glass of the roof broke as Batman arrived. As the great detective arrived, his former partner escaped.

"He got away again..." The female clown said quietly before the duo noticed the Ninja dodging the bullets of The Joker.

"Are you really that much of a coward!" Bang screamed before Batman broke up their fight by knocking out his arch enemy. "That was a low attack, Sir!" Bang yelling managed to annoyed the rebellion's leader.

"For a ninja, you are quite foolish...However, I will need your help..." The dark knight explained the events of the last few years, much to the shock, surprise and even understanding of the Ikaruga ninja.

"I see, but why do need my help?"

"Yeah, Bats, why him I mean, he could be working for that idiot for all we know." Harley asked her ally while keeping her shotgun at the ninja.

"For one thing, Harley, he did not escape with Nightwing and Hawkgirl as well as the fact he does not have the murderous intent of the generals. Plus, I believe that he knows our other offworlder."

"Offworlder? Who would that be?" Bang asked before Ragna walked in.

"That would be me...also quiet down!"

"What, why would a wanted criminal be here in this world?!" The green colored warrior screamed before Ragna explained his current situation.

"How odd, so it appears if we want to returned to our earth, then we must allied ourselves with this rebellion?"

This question surprised Ragna slightly. "Yeah, hell, I'm surprised that you of all people caught on to this."

"Then I will join you, however, I will see to it that you are put in the hands of the NOL, Ragna the Bloodedge!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I like to see you try."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _ **Yep, got Bang in the story now...Not much to say...Anyway, like with Hakumen, I hope I did at least some justice to this ninja...However, I am surprised that I managed to remember some of the Ikaruga's shinobi actions...So, yeah...enjoy and review.**_


End file.
